


Hello Again Pond

by fishcustardfairytales



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: He's happy now, dont regret it, just add a pinch of river and your good to go, ponds and their Doctor, so are the ponds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcustardfairytales/pseuds/fishcustardfairytales
Summary: The Eleventh Doctor regenerates, only to wake up and reunite with a familiar face





	Hello Again Pond

**Author's Note:**

> He's happy now. He has his Ponds.

“Hey…” The Doctor looked at Clara and held out a shaky hand to her. In a sudden moment his body flew back and he became renewed. Elevens body felt numb for just a moment. He slowly began to regain control of his body again. “Kidneys…” he said quietly. “I've got new…” he trailed off of sentence and tried to open his eyes. He managed to open them up just a bit, but all he saw was blurs of color around him. His legs felt stiff and he almost fell once he realized he was standing. 

He forced himself to open his eyes and picked up his arms from his sides to rub them. He groaned and smiled once his vision got back into focus. He stretched out and looked around. The area he was in reminded him of a dream he once had and he laughed at that. He heard a small sniff come from next to him. He quickly turned and was left in shock. Amy looked at him and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She looked at him and laughed, coming towards him with arms open.

He didn't even realize that he was crying too as he watched her. She felt her embrace around him. “Amelia,” he smiled. “Hello again Pond,” He had his arms wrapped tightly around her before he knew what he was doing. Amy put her hands to the side of his face and wiped away his tears. She kissed him and cried. They rocked back and forth in a warm hug. The Doctor laughed as he hugged her tightly. “My Pond!” He heard Amy laugh and he cried harder. She dug her face into his jacket and laughed harder. 

He laughed along with her. They pulled away from the hug and looked at each other. He kissed her cheek as some of her makeup began to run from the tears down her face. “Don't cry Pond, no no no. We can't have that.” He used his sleeve to wipe away her tears but it only made the makeup smear. He laughed along with her. She tightly gripped his hand and walked him towards a strange open area. “Wanna go and surprise Mr. Pond then?” She said quietly into his ear. “I'd love to Pond,” he gave her a warm smile and they walked on.


End file.
